


Draco's Choice

by FallenMana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Hogwarts, Canon Divergence - Battle of Hogwarts, Do not post on another site, Gen, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Fix-It, Hinted Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenMana/pseuds/FallenMana
Summary: My version of what could/should have happened during the battle of Hogwarts when they are presented with Harry's "corpse" and Draco still hesitated to join his parents and Voldemort.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Draco's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2011 on fanfiction.net where I wrote it under the name Sherry-ShikaLover.
> 
> Warning: some swearing, use of the Cruciatus curse

"Draco...come here." "Come darling..."

Draco hesitated.

Pale and with dark shadows under his eyes he stared from Harry Potter's lifeless body towards his parents who were reaching for him in a silent attempt to get him to join their side.

He looked at Harry again.

"Draco, come here."

Draco shivered at the sound of the high cold voice.

He looked at the inhumanly face with the blood red eyes which stared emotionless at him.

He still could not bring himself to move.

After another glace at Harry his eyes narrowed with determination and he took a step forward.

Then another and another until he stood right in front of Lord Voldemort.

Draco felt his blood run cold when Voldemort reached out and embraced him.

"Well done, Draco." he whispered satisfied in his ear.

Draco could not help but shivering.

Hastily he closed the short distance which separated him from his parents who hugged him relieved when he reached them.

He did not return those hugs.

"Draco?" His mother whispered. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, mother...father." "What-"

Draco swirled around and shouted "Sectumsempra!" his wand directed at Voldemort.

The curse narrowly missed him and screams errupted from the crowd as a few inhabitants of Hogwarts rushed aside to not get hit, with the curse.

"Draco! How dare you attack your master!" Bellatrix screamed enraged looking as if she was about to kill Draco.

Draco was as pale as a ghost and his whole body was shaking, but the hand holding his wand was still.

"Who would have thought...the heir of the Malfoy family...a blood traitor..." Voldemort said quietly, his eyes bored themselves into Draco's.

"You killed him...! You killed Potter!" Dracos pale was consumed with grief and fear. "Because of you he is dead!"

Death Eater as well as Hogwarts inhabitants were staring surprised and incredulous in some cases even horrified at the scene before them.

Neither side would have ever thought that Draco Malfoy would ever have the reason or the guts to stand against Lord Voldemort.

"Indeed. And so will you for your betrayal, Draco. What a shame. I always thought you had potential but back then your inability to kill Dumbledore should have taught me otherwise. What a shame really, you could have survived and lived on the winning side."

Draco's eyes widened with fear but somehow he still found the courage to shout back "I'd rather die than stay on your side!"

"It is really a shame wasting the blood of a pureblood." Voldemort murmured "Crucio!"

Never before he had felt nearly as much pain as he did now. Draco twisted on the cold stones beneath him and it was taking all his effort not to scream in pain. It would only please Voldemort.

Finally, after what seemed to be forever, the pain stopped.

Breathing heavily Draco turned his face to look at his torturer.

"Well Draco...have you finally come to you senses? Or do you need another lesson?" Draco remained silent only staring at this face he hated and feared more than everything else.

"You..fucking..bastard! I will never serve an insane halfblood like you!"

Voldemort's face twisted in anger. "How dare you-"

He raised his wand to cast another curse on Draco but before he could recite the spell he had to dodge a red stream of light directed at him.

"You!"

"Harry!"

"He's alive! Harry's alive!"

Convinced that he misheard Draco turned around just at the same moment a hand gripped his upperarm and pulled him on his feet.

There he was. Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. His rival. Alive. His unique emerald green eyes filled with determination.

"You...you're alive..." Draco whispered feeling immediately stupid for stating the obvious. He couldn't believe it.

"Well spotted, Malfoy." Harry smirked.

Merlin, how he hated this smirk. He hated it, but at the same time he never loved it more than now.

It meant there was still hope.

That all would be well.

His heart felt as if a huge weight had been lifted of it and he smirked back.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why Draco used Sectumsempra was because I just couldn't imagine Draco using the Avada Kedavra and I thought it would be some sort of tribute to Harry if it would be Sectumsempra instead, since it would be a spell Draco would associate with Harry (can't remember if Draco ever witnessed Harry using his signature spell Expelliarmus before).


End file.
